Draco's Big Mistake
by ThisbeHecate
Summary: With Snape taken care of, the girls decide to move on to their next victim. Sequel to Snapes Big Mistake
1. Hermione

I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!**  
**

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table in the great hall during breakfast. "Do you have any more of those decoy detonators that the twins gave you?"

"I have a couple," he replied. He then leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Are they for Snape?" He sounded hopeful.

"Actually, no. It's for someone else." She answered. "But I think you'll enjoy it just the same. Could I also borrow your map and the invisibility cloak?"

Wondering what she was up to, Harry nodded in reply. With a hasty thank-you to Harry, Hermione jumped from her seat and left without another word.

Hermione was sure she would receive nothing but support from the girls for her idea, but she didn't want to risk them knowing yet. They were lucky to have had Dumbledore's protection from Snape, but she didn't want to press their luck anymore. She wasn't sure where Dumbledore would draw the line. If anything went wrong she didn't want to drag anyone else down with her. So for now, she kept quiet. If all the girls decided they wanted in after today, she would happily go to Dumbledore for them and make sure that they had his permission to carry on.

* * *

Later that day, Hermione made her way down into the kitchens to find out what they were having for dinner that night. Upon entering the kitchens she began to search for Dobby, but she didn't have to look for long. She heard a happy squeal right before all the wind was knocked out of her and she found herself gasping for breath. Luckily Dobby soon realized that she couldn't breathe and released her.

Smiling down at Dobby Hermione said, "I was hoping I could have a word with you." Glancing up, she saw that all the other house elves had stopped working and were all watching her and listening intently. "In private," she added hastily.

Once they were safely out of ear shot of the others she relayed her idea to Dobby and was happy when he said that no, they were not having any mashed potatoes with dinner that evening. After asking for, and receiving a small bowl of mashed potatoes, she made her way upstairs to her common room to wait for dinner.

* * *

"Hermione," Ron bellowed up the stairs leading to the girls rooms, "we're going to be late for dinner!"

"Just go, Ron," she yelled in reply. "I'll meet you down there! Just GO!"

Walking over to Harry, Ron threw one last dirty look in the direction of the girl's dorm and said, "What's with her lately? She's never around, she hardly ever hangs out with us, and I'm so far behind in my homework, I don't think I'll pass this year!" Still grumbling to Harry, Ron climbed out of the common room through the portrait hole, with Harry in tow.

Once she was sure that the common room was empty, Hermione made her way down. She double checked her backpack and made sure that everything she needed was safely inside. Half way down to the Great Hall she made a quick stop in the girl's bathroom. She checked the map and saw that everyone was in the Great Hall eating dinner. She pulled out the cloak and threw it over herself. She checked her reflection, or lack thereof, in the mirror, satisfied that she was covered she grabbed her bad and went down to the great hall.

* * *

Checking to see where her target was, she walked to the furthest point from her mark as possible, opened her bag and set down the decoy. As quickly and as quietly as she could, Hermione sprinted to the other side of the Great Hall. Once she was safely behind her mark, the detonator went off. 

All the students jumped to their feet to see what had happened. Catching herself before she laughed with relief when her mark moved up the table a bit for a better view, she opened her bag again and dumped the mashed potatoes onto the plate in front of her. She retreated to safety just as her mark returned to its seat.

With a deep breath Hermione took out her wand and took careful aim at the fork in her marks hand. At her cue, and somehow unnoticed by the target, the fork rose up, scooped up some mashed potatoes and with a flick of her wrist she sent the potatoes flying.

To her, it seemed to happen in slow motion. The white lump of potatoes made its way in a smooth arch to the intended person. With an almost silent "plop" the potatoes his Snape directly on his right ear. The students all sat in silence and watched the potatoes slide down Snape's neck to land on the floor. Slowly, very slowly, Snape turned his head in the direction that the food came from. While Snape was looking for the culprit Hermione raised her wand again, and with all the teachers watching the table where the potatoes originated, she loaded the fork for a second time, and with another flick sent more soaring. Only this time she had the pure delight of watching the food hit Snape squarely in the face.

Once it landed, Hermione made a mad dash for the Gryffindor table and the seat that Harry and Ron had saved for her. She removed the cloak and stuffed it into her bag as she slipped unnoticed into her seat.

By the time Hermione had sat down, Snape had raised his napkin and wiped the food from his face. His eyes, just moments before the potatoes landed in them, caught the movement of the fork and had zeroed in on its owner. The students were too stunned to speak, but as one, their heads turned to follow Snape as he stood from his seat and walked to the end of the high table. They let out a collected gasp as Snape turned at the head of the Slytherin table and slowly walked halfway down the aisle. They watched, shocked, as he grabbed the student he saw flick the potatoes at him, and roughly he dragged Draco Malfoy to his feet.

Without a word to anyone Snape continued to drag Draco out of the great hall by the back of his robes. No one dared to draw a breath until the massive doors swung shut. As soon as they did conversation and laughter erupted all around the room. With a knowing smirk from Harry and a confused look and question from Ron ("When did you get here?") Hermione loaded her plate and ate dinner while chaos reigned around her.

* * *

She made her way quietly to the room of requirement later that evening. She knew, without a doubt, that the girls would be there waiting for her. As soon as she entered she was greeted with applause and laughter. Making her way further into the room she searched out Pansy. Pansy was the only one she was worried about; she was worried that she might have gone too far. Finally she found her and stood a little ways from her. Pansy wasn't smiling. When Hermione opened her mouth to apologize, Pansy simply shook her head, rushed towards her and flung her arms around her. When Pansy finally stepped back, she was beaming at Hermione and had tears in her eyes. Touched beyond words, Pansy could only manage a weak "Thank-you". She had never dreamed that one day she would be so lucky to have seven girls like these are friends. After a quick conversation it was agreed upon by all that Draco Malfoy would pay.

* * *

The next day Hermione made her way alone to Dumbledore's office. She didn't tell the girls that she was hoping to get the go ahead from Dumbledore so Pansy could get her revenge. She had also decided that if anything happened that required someone getting in trouble, that she would take all the blame from the others. She gave the password and rode the winding stairs to the Headmasters office. After knocking and receiving a "Come in, Miss Granger" from Dumbledore, she opened the door and took one step inside before she let out a startled gasp and took a step back.

"Apparently you all had the same ideas." Dumbledore said to her, gesturing to the other seven girls already seated around the office. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. I will, once again, give you my permission, as long as no one gets hurt. I feel, as apparently you all do, that Mr. Malfoy was a bit… unkind. So, no punishment will befall you." With a small smile he looked around the room, "I must say this. In a lifetime, one is considered extremely lucky if they can find a good friend. Somehow, all eight of you found each other, and the world will be better for it. You each came here today with the intention of protecting the rest. Willing to take any and all blame and punishment upon yourselves to protect one another. Well, I believe that is all, and I'm sure you all have some… planning to do. Goodnight." And with that the girls all left his office.

At the foot of the stairs the girls just stood there, staring at each other. When as one, they rushed together in a large group hug. When they finally broke apart they made plans to get together the following night and went off to bed.


	2. Luna

I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!

* * *

**Draco, **

**I can't keep my mind off you! You're all I ever think about. I don't know what I can do. I love you, but you could never feel the same way about me. Seeing you every morning makes my day that much brighter! I think I am one of the few who hates the weekends. I just want you to know that every night, when I lay my head down on my pillow, I dream only of you!**

Draco sat frozen in his seat during breakfast rereading the letter he had just received. He wasn't sure, but the handwriting seemed familiar somehow. He'd seen writing like this before, but where? 'Seeing you every morning' who did he see every morning? He didn't come to the Great Hall for breakfast everyday. He had two classes before lunch. 'hates the weekends' does that mean they didn't see him on the weekends? Or at least not every weekend. That would count out the Slytherin's. All his morning classes were with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. His first class was potions. That was a mixed class. Three from Gryffindor, two from Ravenclaw, only one from Hufflepuff, and he was the only Slytherin. There were only three girls in that class. There was Granger, Chang and that Loony Lovegood. How she did well enough to move up a class in potions was a mystery to him.

Glancing up, Draco noticed that everyone was gone. He was late for class! Grabbing his bag from under the table he ran from the hall and thundered down the stairs. Snape was already mad at him, for something he DIDN'T do! Reaching his class, he seized the door knob, wrenched the door open, and stumbled into the room.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy." Snape sneered. "Take your seat. That will be ten points from Slytherin and another detention."

Ears red, Draco stormed over to his desk and went to slam his bag onto the table, but caught himself before he crushed the red roses that were lying across the desk. There was a tiny card with them that said only 'Draco. I love you!'

"Yes, we have all had the honor to stare at those flowers from your… admirer. If you are done being fawned over, perhaps we could get on with the lesson?" Snape called out from his desk. Rising, he walked to Draco's desk snatched up the flowers then carried them to the front of the room where he chucked them into the trash.

Behind him, Draco could hear everyone in the class laughing, at HIS expense. He quickly unpacked his ingredients and, when Snape put the instructions on the board, got to work with his partner.

"That was really mean of him." Luna whispered to him. "Those flowers were lovely, weren't they? Do you know who they were from?"

Draco had been partners with Luna since the beginning of the year. He had learned to just ignore her when she talked. If he responded, it would only encourage her. Luckily she was very good at potions, so he didn't object, much, to having to work with her. At her statement, he merely cast a disgruntled look in her direction and continued on his work. Unfortunately, she had apparently noticed his look and took this to mean that he was listening.

"I mean, they could have been infested with nargles, you never know. But I checked they weren't. Personally, I think he's a little jealous." She continued on as though she were talking to someone who was interested. "Maybe someone should send him some flowers. But not me though, he isn't really my type."

Luna kept up this one sided conversation through the entire class and Draco was starting to become very annoyed. As the end of class neared Draco began to clean their work station while Luna put a sample of their potion into a vile for Snape to grade.

"Well," Luna said to Draco on their way from the classroom, "if you liked those flowers, I could always get you some more."

When the words registered in Draco's brain, he froze. He stood in the middle of the hallway. He was bumped into on both sides by the students on their way to their next class, though he hardly noticed. 'Some more', that phrase kept repeating in his head. Did that mean that SHE sent the flowers? He dug into his pocket and pulled out the letter he had received that morning and stared at the writing. Was that Luna's handwriting? He couldn't be sure. 'She's so WEIRD' said a voice in his head. 'Yeah,' said another, 'but she is kinda cute.' The first voice was back, 'She's a FREAK!'

"Luna, is this letter from you? Did you send it to me?" Draco asked. When he didn't receive a reply, he looked up from the letter he had been staring at and saw that she wasn't there. The whole hall was empty. His brain finally kicked back in. He shoved the letter back into his pocket and made his way quickly to his next class. He was going to be late again. That meant another detention!

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like a word with you." Professor McGonagall called Draco up to her desk at the end of class. "Is there a reason that you feel you may walk into my class when it is convenient for you? And, correct me if I am wrong, but weren't you late for your last class as well? Do you have anything to say about it?" 

Ears burning with embarrassment, he only shook his head no and stood staring at his shoes instead of looking at his teacher.

"Very well. That will be twenty points from Slytherin and three night's detention, to be served with Professor Snape." She said briskly. "Now, I removed them from your desk before any students arrived, but these," and reaching down, she produced a bunch of red roses, "were lying on your desk, and this card was with it."

"I don't want them!" Draco yelled out. Seeing the shocked expression on his teachers face he stammered out an apology. "I'm sorry, Professor. But, could you just, throw them away for me?"

"Absolutely not!" Giving Draco an odd look she stood and made her way around her desk towards him. "Someone was kind enough to go through the trouble of getting these for you, and you want to throw them away? That's not very nice." And with that, she handed the flowers over and ushered him from her class.

When she shut the door in his face, Draco quickly glanced around. The hallway was packed with students! Feeling his face heat he attempted to shield the flowers from view. Almost as though they were waiting for this, all twelve roses suddenly broke out in song. 

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray…"

All the students stopped and turned to find the source of the music. His face turned, if possible, even more red as all the students laughed and pointed at him.

"You'll never know, Dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away! I love you, Draco!"

Blinded from fury and humiliation Draco had a hard time trying to fight his way through the crowd of laughing kids that surrounded him. Finally reaching the grand staircase the singing had started again. Making his way to the rail, he tried desperately to send the flowers over the edge. However, he was unable. They were stuck to his hands. Abandoning his attempts to rid himself of his burden he ran flat out down the stairs, into the entrance hall then down more stairs to his common room, the flowers singing all the way.

* * *

Reaching the Slytherin common room any hopes that he had had about not being laughed at and would receive help was dashed. The moment he entered and everyone heard the singing, his fellow Slytherin's howled with glee. Face flushed, he ran for his room. Upon entering he flung himself at his bed and buried his hands, flowers and all, under the pillows. He lay there an hour before the music stopped, and it was an additional two hours before he was able to release his hands of the flowers. With a glance at his bedside clock, he let out a groan. He had missed, completely, lunch and one class and was currently late for another. With an oath he grabbed his things and ran off to class wondering just how many more detentions he could look forward to.

* * *

Draco was taking stock of his detentions on his way to dinner that evening. Seven from Snape for the potatoes, and another for being late to his class, three from McGonagall, three from Sprout, and three more from Binns. Seventeen detentions. He was trying to figure out how many Quidditch practices he was going to miss as he walked to his seat in the great hall. So immersed in his thoughts as he was he didn't notice that all conversations had halted as he entered. It wasn't until he sat that he saw everyone staring at him. Face red, again, he tried to stand. He'd rather skip dinner than be watched the entire time, but he was stuck to his chair. 

With a groan, he buried his face in his hands. Suddenly he head someone stand and walk towards him. Peering through his fingers he swore loudly as he saw Luna, arms full of flowers, approach him.

"Hi Draco!" she beamed at him. "I know these aren't as nice as the roses you had, and they wont sing for you, but I think they're still nice." And with that, she laid the flowers on Draco's dinner plate. "But," she continued, "I'll sing to you, I don't mind!" She cleared her throat and began to sing, very loudly, to Draco.

"You are my sunshine! My only sunshine!" and to Draco's horror, he saw girls from all the table stand and joined in. "You make me happy, when skies are gray." By now even a few boys had joined, closely followed by Dumbledore. "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you! Please don't take my sunshine away!" By now everyone heard about the roses, and knew that there was a small message to Draco after the song. So, to his further humiliation, every single person in the hall stood to yell the end message, and with one voice bellowed, "I LOVE YOU, DRACO!"

* * *

Later that evening while eight girls were meeting and laughing at his expense, Draco was lying in bed on his back staring up at the curtains around his bed while the five dozen flowers Luna had sent sang on and on.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Please R & R! 


	3. Hannah

I do not own anything Harry Potter, no money is being made from this story, so please don't sue!

* * *

"Don't you think this is going too far?" Pansy asked Hannah. "It seems kind of, I don't know, harsh." She finished weakly at the look on Hannah's face. 

"Too harsh?" Hannah asked flabbergasted. "Too harsh? There's nothing 'too harsh' for him! If you don't want to do it, that's fine. It was my idea anyway, so I'll do it. He deserves it! If not for what he did to just you, than for what he's done to everyone! I highly doubt there is one person in this school who hasn't had something done to them by him. If Hermione can help me," at this she glanced at Hermione and when she received a nod in reply she continued. "Then I don't see what the problem is. The full moon is tomorrow night, so I need to get started. Are you with me or not?" She finished asking Pansy.

Shocked, Pansy only sat and stared. What had they done to Hannah? She used to be so sweet and innocent, and now, Pansy could barely recognize her.

"Wh- What have we done to you?" she sputtered out. "What happened to you?" She was met with only a strained silence.

"What happened to her? I'll tell you what happened to her! She's finally got a spine, that's what! She's not afraid to speak her mind anymore, which she shouldn't have been scared of doing in the first place." Susan snapped. "'What happened to her'? Ha!" she muttered under her breath and gave a harsh laugh. "What did you expect to happen with all of us together so much? You think Hannah and I would have stayed meek and shy, while you and Millicent stayed bitchy and mean?" Her comment earned a sharp shocked gasp from Pansy but an almost silent chuckle from Millicent. "Well, that didn't happen, now did it? No. You'll just have to deal and get over it! Now, do you need help from the rest of us, Hannah?" Susan had finished her speech on her feet with an odd manic look in her eyes.

"Nope." Replied Hannah, trying to suppress a smirk. "But thank-you for asking." She added, trying to keep a straight face.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­ 

"Your detention for the next few nights will be to recopy all these cards for Filch. No wand will be needed so you will leave it in your dormitory." Hannah stood by the door, listening to Snape giving instructions to Draco for his detention. He wouldn't have a wand. That was one obstacle out of the way, now she had to go deal with another.

* * *

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione was using the fire in the Gryffindor common room to get in touch with Lupin. She had been one of his favorite students while he was teaching; she just hoped that was enough so that he would help. 

"Hermione?" Lupin had entered the kitchen with a look of surprise on his face. "What are you doing? Is there something wrong? Are you okay?"

"NO!" Hermione cut him off quickly. It wouldn't be good to have him panic. "There's nothing wrong, everyone is fine. I do need your help though…"

"Hermione that really isn't something you should be involved in, it's really not smart." Lupin told Hermione after she had told him her story.

Sensing a lecture coming, Hermione quickly sweet-talked her way out of it, and talked him into helping her. With what she needed in hand Hermione thanked her professor again, (Hermione, I haven't been your teacher for four years.) and said goodbye.

* * *

"How can I help you Miss Abbott?" Dumbledore smiled at Hannah, his blue eyes twinkling merrily over his half moon spectacles. 

"Well Professor, I have this idea to get a little payback from Malfoy but you see, I need Sna- Professor Snape," she caught herself and corrected what she was about to say. She needed to keep Dumbledore in a good mood if she wanted his help. "kept busy for a couple of hours tomorrow night while Malfoy is serving his detention."

"Well, Miss Abbott, it just so happens I need to have a little meeting with Professor Snape and was planning on doing it tomorrow night. What a coincidence!"

"Thank-you, sir, I appreciate your… timing." Dumbledore chuckled at this, gave Hannah a wink and bade her goodnight as she stood and left his office.

* * *

"You have left your wand in your dormitory, correct, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked the next night as Draco turned up for his detention. After he got a nod in reply he continued. "Good. You will work in here. I have a meeting with the headmaster and I will return when it is time for you go to. I need hardly tell you that you are not to leave this room until that time."

* * *

Twenty minutes after Snape left, Draco looked up as the door opened. Was his detention over already? His hand froze, hovering over the new card he was filling out. It wasn't Snape, he wasn't done yet. 

"Oh, hello, Mr. Malfoy." Said Remus Lupin, or who appeared to be Lupin but was really Hannah. "I was just looking for Severus, is he around?"

Shooting him a contemptuous glare, Draco muttered, "He's with Dumbledore." Before returning to his task.

"Thank-you, I shall go wait in his office then." With that Lupin turned to the door to leave only to find that, suddenly the door was 'locked'. Hearing Lupin swear, Draco looked up again.

"You wouldn't happen to have a wand?" he asked Draco. "The door seems to be locked and I don't have mine on me. Sort of silly story really, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear it."

With another glare Malfoy shook his head. "I'm in detention. No magic, no wand."

"Will Severus be returning any time soon?" He asked, allowing some panic to enter his voice.

Startled at the panic in the mans tone, Draco said "No, he wont be back until I'm free to leave." He was caught off guard when he watched Lupins face drain and ran to the window. Setting down his quill, he watched his former professor pace around the room. Well, he didn't like this either, he didn't want to be locked in a room with him but Draco wasn't panicking.

"What's wrong? Geeze, I don't like you, or the idea of being locked in here with you, either, but calm down! He'll be back eventually."

Lupin froze in his pacing and turned slowly to look at Draco. "I came here to see Severus for a reason, Mr. Malfoy. I need my wolfsbane potion!" He was half screaming now, try to, and succeeding beautifully, to frighten him. As he watched, Lupin could barely contain the laugh that was threatening to burst out as all the blood drained from Draco's face. Looking at Lupin in terror Draco slowly stood and began backing away from him, stopping only when he backed painfully into the wall behind him. His eyes were huge and glazed with fright. They were flicking between the window and the man standing in front of him.

"Bu- But to… tonight's…" Draco was so scared he stuttering and stammering over the words fighting through his lips. "Tonight's a…"

"FULL MOON, Mr. Malfoy! Now do you see the problem here? I've had no potion," Lupin began ticking points off on his fingers, "it's a full moon, VERY soon, and I'm locked in here with you!"

Draco quickly glanced out of the window once more and saw, to his horror, the moon coming out. Just as it was planned, the Polyjuice potion was wearing off and the transformation began at the moment a real werewolf would begin to change. Even through the pain and discomfort Hannah had to bite her tongue as she watched Malfoy having a complete meltdown.

Draco made a mad dash for the door on the other side of the room. He could feel the grip on his control loosening. He vaulted over a chair that was in his way and succeeded in getting his foot caught in his robes. Unable to release his leg in mid-flight, he was unable to stop before he fell, head first into the wall next to the door. Finally, he felt his control break. After freeing his foot, he ran screaming at the door, and tears, unnoticed by him, were pouring down his face.

"HEEEEEEEEELP! Help me!! PLEASE!" He was yelling and banging as loudly as possible. "PLEASE someone HELP!"

In his fear and panic, he never noticed that Remus Lupin was gone and instead of the werewolf, Hannah was standing in its place doubled over with laughter. Draco managed to pull himself together enough to try and open the door. His breath was caught on a sob when the handle turned and the door opened. When he was halfway through the door, he looked back and froze at what he saw.

Hannah raised her head and looked at the boy standing in the door and had to try, hard, to stamp out the feeling of guilt that had wormed into her head at the picture he made. His face was an odd combination of white, red and green, his hair was a complete mess and was standing on end in some places. But it was the tear tracks running down the sides of his face that had a small amount of pity stirring. It was another moment or two before either moved.

Slowly, Draco was coming back to himself, and when he brain was no longer numb fury and embarrassment replaced fear and panic. He turned on his heel and marched out of the room. So blinded by anger, he didn't hear the giggling coming from an unused classroom where seven girls were hiding, listening to what had taken place. He was halfway to Dumbledore's office when he changed his mind. If he tried to tell anyone about what happened who'd believe him over her? Lately, he was always in trouble where as she was hardly ever was. The teachers would all think he was lying and just give him more detentions.

* * *

With this last thought Draco turned on his heel once more and made his way up to bed, unaware that Snape had just returned to the room where Draco was still supposed to be. Upon finding the room empty, Snape made a note that Draco would receive another week of detentions with him, and he would lose another fifty points for his house. His friends and classmates wouldn't be very happy about this once they found out.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Please R & R! 


End file.
